


The First Kiss

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Have you ever kissed anyone before?”“Plenty of people.”“Have you ever kissed a boy?”





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: Power Rangers (2017), Billy Cranston/Jason Scott, kiss me.  
> The fill had to be 100 words or multiples of 100.

“Jason? Are you still awake?”

Jason was nearly asleep when he heard the whisper from Billy. He opened his eyes, the light from the tv giving him just enough light to make out Billy’s face in the dark room. He blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust. “Yes,” He finally answered when he realized Billy was still waiting for an answer. “I’m awake.”

“Can I ask you something?” Jason merely nodded, fighting to keep himself awake. It had been a long day of training and he was exhausted. “Have you ever kissed anyone before?”

“Plenty of people.”

“Have you ever kissed a boy?”

“I’ve kissed a few boys. Why are you asking?”

“I wanted to know if you would kiss me.”

That woke him up completely. Jason stared at Billy for a long moment before slowly sitting up. Billy sat up as well and Jason briefly wondered if Kimberly had said something to him. “Billy, have you ever kissed anyone before?”

“No, but I’ve been thinking about kissing you alot.”

Jason felt his heart flutter. “You want me to be your first kiss?”

“I want you to be my first kiss and my first boyfriend, Jason.”

“B-boyfriend?” Jason stuttered out. 

“Do you not want to be boyfriends?”

“I just wasn’t expecting you asking,” Jason answered. He scooted closer to Billy and reached out his hand, placing it on Billy’s cheek. Since becoming rangers and friends, Billy had become more and more comfortable with Jason touching him and immediately leaned into the touch. He smiled and felt his heart flutter again as he looked at him. “You really want to be my boyfriend, Billy?”

Billy nodded. “I want to be your boyfriend.”

“I want to be your boyfriend too,” Jason said before leaning in and pressing his lips to Billy’s.


End file.
